


Stay This Way

by Orcusnox (Cat9894)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Lots of Angst, M/M, Songfic I guess?, did I mention the angst?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/pseuds/Orcusnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade’s furious. There’s no reason to sugar coat this, and he has no plans to. His katanas are already slick with blood, the boxes spitting curses at the panting figure sticking to the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay This Way

  * _It’s my life, it’s my fate_



 

    Wade’s furious. There’s no reason to sugar coat this, and he has no plans to. His katanas are already slick with blood, the boxes spitting curses at the panting figure sticking to the wall.

    “Wade,” Spidey says desperately, breath shuddering in great gasps as he presses one hand to the bleeding cut on his shoulder. “On the roof, I promise, I had no –”

    “Shut up,” Wade snarls, taking a threatening step forward. Spidey bites back his reply, skittering awkwardly up the wall. “You and those fucking Avengers just keep _lying to me_.”

    “Wade,” Spidey begs, and even under the mask Wade can tell he’s looking for a way out, an escape route.

    “The only way you’re getting out of here,” Wade says, voice sharp and deadly, “is in a fucking body bag, Spidey.”

 

  * _Guaranteed you can’t fix me_



 

    “No shit, Spidey?” Wade says, laughing gleefully at the younger hero.

    “No shit,” the webhead replies with a grin. The bottom of his mask is rolled up so Wade can see his mouth. “The Avengers _actually_ invited me to be an Avenger! And I said yes!”

    “That’s so fucking _awesome_ ,” Wade says enthusiastically. “I’m still waiting for my invite in the mail, but when I get it, we can totally team up!”

    Spidey’s mouth turns down a little at the corners. “How long have you been waiting for an invite?” he asks.

    Wade shrugs. “Couple of years, I think. Man, the post must really fucking hate me, huh?”

    “Yeah,” Spidey replies, sounding troubled.

 

  * _To myself I stay true_



 

    Wade’s katana buries into the wall just below where Spidey had _just_ been. But the kid is fast, Wade will give him that. Not fast enough to dodge the first swing, maybe, but now that he knows Wade’s fucking serious about cutting him in half… Well, he’s like a fucking ninja.

    Wade grabs a knife and throws it, not bothering to keep the smile from his face when Spidey yelps in surprised pain. He wonders how long he’ll have to draw out killing the hero before the others arrive – Spidey has probably already sent out a distress signal or something.

    The knife clatters to the ground on the other side of the room, a dead giveaway to where Spidey is. Wade throws another knife, his eyes useless in the darkness. But he doesn’t want to turn on the lights, doesn’t want to see Spidey’s face when he finally gets around to killing him.

 

  * _So walk away before I lose my mind_



 

    Spidey’s busy nowadays. The Avengers call him away more often, and at first Wade is ecstatic for his friend. He waits eagerly by the mailbox, absolutely convinced that maybe, finally, his letter will come too.

    But he misses Spidey, misses their playful banter and their taco dates and watching the webheads ass as he swings away.

 

  * _Bite your tongue coz I’ve had enough_



 

    Spidey’s saying something about a letter, but Wade’s too far gone to hear him. He finally draws his gun, the Desert Eagle because he really wants to make an impact. The shadow that is Spidey freezes at the sight of the gun.

    “Wade,” he says, voice broken and shocked and _dying_ , and Wade frowns because that’s not right. Spidey shouldn’t be dying just yet.

    “Get down here,” Wade growls. “Now!”

    Spidey drops to the floor, taking careful steps forward until he’s standing in the light. There is a piece of paper in his trembling hands, and he offers it to Wade.

    Wade sneers. “I don’t want anything from _you_ ,” he spits, and Spidey flinches like his words have somehow hurt him.

    Spidey swallows. “Please,” he says, and his voice is still _broken_ and _dying_ , and Wade has _never_ heard the hero like this. He reaches for the paper and opens it to read.

    The world freezes.

 

  * _It doesn’t matter what you say_



 

    “This is a joke,” Wade says blankly.

    The letter is an official invite to the Avengers. It’s the very thing that started this whole mess.

    Spidey twitches nervously, because Wade still has the Eagle pointed at his head. “It’s not,” he says, voice careful and soft.

    “This is a fucking joke,” Wade repeats, but he can’t seem to get his finger to crumple the offending piece of paper like he so dearly wants to. Maybe it’s because of Captain America’s signature along the bottom.

    “It’s not,” Spidey repeats earnestly. “I – I was so _angry_ at Tony, because who _does that_? Tony was the only one who knew you were _waiting_ – Cap had no idea, and Clint was furious when he found out –”

    “Shut up,” Wade growls, because there is something familiar about the way Spidey is babbling and it’s giving him a very bad feeling. He stares at the paper for a long moment. “This doesn’t fix things between us,” he says abruptly.

    “Wade,” Spidey begins, but Wade cocks the Eagle and shoots.

 

  * _Coz it never was your place_



 

    Wade creeps into his apartment, carefully removing his weapons and placing them in the basket by the door. The letter is still clutched in his hand, and he can’t wait to show it to the one person he truly values.

    But he’s not in the bed where Wade left him, and for a moment the merc panics, eyes flying around the room until he spots the light coming from under the bathroom door.

    “Baby boy?” Wade says quietly, knocking on the door.

    There is a hiccupping sob, and Wade is through the door before he really registers it. He’s looking for the threat before he sees Peter, pressed against the wall with huge eyes.

    For the second time that night, everything freezes, except for the blood pumping from the bullet wound in Peter’s shoulder.

 

  * _So try to understand it when I say I want you out_



 

    “Wade,” Peter says, voice hoarse and broken, “I thought you _knew_.”

    But Wade hadn’t known, hadn’t even stopped to consider why Peter seemed to know him so well, why Spidey’s babbling always made him feel better. He hadn’t stopped to think, and he’d missed out on the biggest joke of all.

    So he claps, loud and mocking, every muscle in his body tense. “Well done,” he says, voice grating. “I’m impressed.”

    And Peter looks like he’s about to start panicking again, and he opens his mouth but Wade is there, in his face, finger pressed harshly to Peter’s lips – _how had he never recognized those fucking lips_ – and his whole body looming over Peter’s.

    “Was it fun?” he demands, but he doesn’t let Peter answer. “I mean, fooling the Merc with the Mouth? How much was the betting pool, _Spidey_? Are you officially an Avenger now?”

    “No, no, Wade, please, listen to me!” Peter begs, but Wade can’t stop the betrayal singing through his veins and he presses viciously against the bullet wound, feeling something die inside of him when Peter yelps in pain.

    But Peter doesn’t shut up, which throws Wade until he remembers how tenacious Spidey can be at times.

    “Wade, _listen_. I never meant to fool you, I thought you _knew_! I would have told you _months_ ago if I’d known. The letter was never a joke, there was no betting pool, I’ve _been_ an official Avenger since they invited me! Wade, I wanted to _help_!”

    “Help?” Wade growls.

    “Tony had no right to play that sort of shit with you,” Peter says, and his eyes flash with a familiar kind of fury. Wade’s seen it in his own eyes when some one is being bullied, knows the familiar feeling of fire crawling up his spine and how everything else just becomes meaningless. “That was a fucking _dick_ move. Fuck! I would have turned them down if you’d told me about that before.”

    Wade gives a hollow laugh, stunned at the amount of cussing that’s coming from Peter’s mouth. “No you wouldn’t have,” he says. “The Avengers are your heroes. Turning down a chance to work with them would be crazy.”

    “They’re _your_ heroes too,” Peter snaps, glaring up at Wade. “Don’t act like you don’t care – I _know_ you.”

    “Do I know you?” The words are out before Wade can stop them, and the humiliation is almost work the way Peter’s eyes widen comically.

    “What – I don’t – Wade, of course you know me. We’ve been sleeping together for a year today, funnily enough. That’s what that,” he waves at the paper still clutched in Wade’s hand, “was for.” He smiles, a little pained. “Happy anniversary.”

 

  * _Coz I’ve been reprimanded for the last time so just shut your mouth_



 

    Wade pulls out the bullet and cleans the blood from Peter’s skin. He doesn’t apologize, and Peter doesn’t seem to expect one from him anyway. He stitches up the sword cut neatly, hesitating to press a gentle kiss to the very end of the wound. Peter smiles at him tiredly.

    They strip and crawl into bed, both silent until Wade sighs and wraps his arms around Peter, hugging the smaller man close.

    Peter’s body jerks, and for a single, horrible moment, Wade thinks he’s ruined everything. And then he realizes Peter is sobbing, apologies falling from his lips with every breath he takes. Wade presses kisses into Peter’s hair, his heart throbbing.

    They fall asleep, exhausted, and wake when the morning light shines bright and rude on their closed eyelids.

 

  * _Bite your tongue coz I’ve had enough_



 

    “I’m going to say no,” Wade says to Peter over breakfast. Peter hums a questioning noise, and Wade holds up the paper. Peter blinks at him. “I’m not… Ready for that kind of change,” he explains. “I can’t just cold turkey the whole killing thing. It’s been a part of me for so long…”

    “Okay,” Peter says easily, returning his attention to his pancakes, and Wade stops to blink at him in complete and utter confusion because he was _so sure_ Peter – Spidey – would have objections to this.

    “Huh?”

    “Okay,” Peter repeats. “I understand.”

    “I – but – you hate me killing!”

    Peter stops eating to stare at him. “Yes,” he agrees. “But I wouldn’t have started dating you if I thought that it would be a problem.”

    Wade shakes his head, absolutely baffled. “I don’t understand,” he admits helplessly.

    And Peter doesn’t say anything – he just points to the basket by the door, the basket _he_ put there one day after finding Wade’s weapons spread out on the kitchen table. And Wade blinks at it until he suddenly _understands_ , and he turns back to stare at the most precious thing in his life.

    “I love you,” he says.

    “I love you too,” Peter says warmly. “Stay just the way you are.”

    And maybe things won’t be fixed overnight – Peter flinches when Wade reaches for his katanas, and had to leave the room when he caught sight of the Eagle in Wade’s hand, and Wade’s still trying to reconcile _Peter_ with _Spidey_ , which shouldn’t be as hard as it is – but Wade thinks they’ll be okay.

    Because Peter’s never tried to _change_ him, not like everyone else. Peter _accepts_ him, all of him, even the dark dirty parts other people wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. And that must mean something.

    (Plus, he can’t wait to see Tony’s face when Peter tells him that he and Wade have been dating for a year now and he never had a clue.)

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I'm sorry?
> 
> Stay This Way - From Ashes To New is a freaking brilliant song and I definitely think it fits both Peter and Wade (although probably more Wade tbh). First time trying out this style, you should really listen to the song.
> 
> I had a completely different idea when I started this, but the story just went down another road and what was I supposed to do?


End file.
